The Fon Master
by La Sacre Ensorceleurse
Summary: SPOILERS Ion reads the score for Mohs...his last moments.


So, I must read the Planet Score...I don't want to, for I know the consequences for doing so, and yet... This is for Anise...and everyone else.

I reach my already paled hands up and touch the Fonstone. My body is engulf in the bright light of the Fonons...I can feel the Seventh Fonons in my body starting to fade away...the moment I release myself from the Fonstone I'll...

"_...Which will ultimately lead to the down fall of Auldrant."_ Had I been reading it this whole time? I did not notice...I must be going delirious. My mouth felt so dry...and my legs went number with every word I said...but this is for Oliver and Pamela, who have do so much for me...but I'm really doing this for...

"_ND2019. The forces of Kimlasa-Landvaldear will march northwards, through the Rugnica Plains. After inflicting atrocities upon the villages in their wake, the army will surround the fortress capital. Within a fortnight, the city will fall. The Kimlascan army will stain the Malkuth throne with the blood of its last emperor. Their howls of victory will resound throughout the land._

This is getting to hard...it feels like there's a heavy weight being lad upon my body. I'm being gabbed my sharp needles all over, and the fluid from my body is draining out of me...I must keep going! Remember this is for Anise...this way she'll be happy!!

"_ND2020. A mountain of corpses shall bury the fortress capital. Death and disease shall envelope the city. The plague born then shall be a poison unto humanity; killing all within its reach. Its spread shall ultimately lead to the true end of Malkuth. Kimlasca shall enjoy decades of prosperity while the plague of Malkuth grows. Ultimately the plague will be brought into the Kimlascan kingdom by a single man."_

"You!" Mohs cried. I strong pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from the Fonstone. He had red hair and green eyes...Luke...How happy I am to...see you again...My legs gave away under me, I fell backwards into Luke's waiting arms.

This is for all of Auldrant now...a beautiful word, which Anise loves so much...I must finish the Score, it is my duty- no...I am doing this because I want to.

"_...The light of the sacred flame shall approach a Kimlascan city of Fon-machines, seeking a way to purify the taint. There salvation shall be found through the use of a forbidden power..."_ That was it...my whole body went numb in Luke's grasp...I must have gone too far...but I am so happy...

"Ion! Are you okay!?" Luke is truly a kind hearted person, no matter what others might think...he always has been...ever since we first met... "Luke...that was my reading of the Score for you..." My voice has gotten so harsh...and I'm so tired...

"It is a single path...among your many possible futures...I know you don't depend on others...so this was my only way to help you." It was getting so hard to talk...and everything was begging to go cloudy...I should be said...but I'm not...

"Shut up! You've helped us out a million of times! And you're going to keep on helping..." He does care, see. A heart of gold underneath his loving domineer...and yet he looks so sad...Oh, Luke.

"...Luke. Don't look at me like that. There are plenty of replacements for me..."It was true, there are five others...and if those failed there would always be more..."How can you say that?! Those other replicas don't know me at all! You're the only Ion who went to the Cheagle Wood with me."

Those words...they means so much to me...I'm actually wanted... "Tear come closer..."

Tear could not be replaced...and even if I do this the only thing it changes is her life...she'll live...and be with... Tear kneeled beside Luke and took me outstretched hand...Now I can save her...

"I will...take the miasma from your body into my own. I told you before. There's only one way to save you. The Seventh Fonons are drawn to one another...As my own dissipate, so will your contaminated ones..."

That was it...the miasma was now inside me...I felt so tired...I can't stay awake much longer... "Ion!"

"Don't you see...this way...Tear is...safe..." I can't move anymore...I have no regrets about what I did...Now...I only want to see... "Ion..."

It was her...Anise...but why is she crying? Is it because of me...her pretty face is not suited to be so sad...

So hard to speak...but for Anise...I'd do anything... "You don't have to... watch over me...anymore...Anise..." How I wish she would stop crying...I do not deserve her tears.

"I'm so sorry, Ion! I...I..." I know what she was going to say, even though she can't make out the words herself...I feel the same way...

I smiled at her, trying to show that what I felt. "Thank you...for everything...My most...cherished..."

_**Then everything went dark, and I no longer felt heavy...I was as light as a feather...**_

_**The last word I heard was "Ion..."**_

_**Anise, you are me most cherished friend...and I love you...**_

* * *

**_Guten Tag!! _**

**_I actaully like this part in the game, so sad... :(_**

**_If you don't mind could you leave a reveiw with any of your thoughts, please and thank you!!_**


End file.
